The objectives of this trial are: to describe the safety of Magnetic Resonance (MR) guided thermal ablation of soft tissue metastases and to describe the fraction of tumor necrosis that can be generated within tumors through thermal ablation using a radiofrequency (RF) generator as the heat source. Patients are only those with solid tumors that have failed intervention with standard measures or those for which systemic therapy was considered ineffective. Patients must not be candidates for surgical resection. There have been eight patients treated (11 enrollments). Three patients were enrolled for ablation of different lesions. To date one subject achieved a complete response, five enrollments had stable disease, three developed progressive disease, one patient was cancelled and the last has not been analyzed. This trial continues to accrue patients.